Lo único que quería era a Él
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque después de la guerra, lo único que quería para seguir viviendo era a él. Para el reto Drarry/Harco del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis.


Bueno, no es lo mejor de mi repertorio... ni siquiera se si tengo algo bueno en él... espero les guste... lo tengo desde hace un buen... pero me trabé casi al final... por poco no lo termino... en fin, creo que no esta tan horroroso... creo yo...

Besos a mis hermanas... las amo y extraño charlar con ustedes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Título: Lo único que quería es a Él.

Summary: Porque después de la guerra, lo único que quería para seguir viviendo era a él.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: M Palabras:_Serpiente y Lujuria._

Disclaimer: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece, todo es de la genial mente de la Señora Rowling, excepto la historia.

"**Este fic participa en el reto Drarry/Harco del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis"**

Vivan los Sly!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**LO QUE EL HÉROE QUIERE**

Las manos recorrían ansiosas la suave y delicada piel de alabastro, mientras sus labios se perdían chupando y mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Los gemidos habían aumentado hacía varios minutos, mientras el sudor empapaba a ambos cuerpos, mezclándose con la saliva que iban esparciendo. Los murmullos entrecortados y los pequeños ruiditos de placer conformaban una melodía sensual e invitaban a ambos cuerpos a fundirse el uno en el otro hasta convertirse en uno solo.

Las manos morenas separaron los níveos muslos, haciendo un espacio para su propio cuerpo, mientras acariciaba lentamente la tersa piel de su interior. Coloco las largas piernas sobre sus hombros, mientras besaba las pantorrillas con mimo, deslizando luego su lengua por el mismo lugar, arrancando gimoteos desesperados. Los dedos color canela hicieron su lento recorrido hacia el pálido centro, deteniéndose en la fruncida entrada, donde el rosetón virgen parecía palpitar de deseo y ansia contenida. Murmuro un hechizo lubricante, sintiendo como la viscosidad rezumaba del prieto orificio, permitiendo a su dedo medio introducirse lentamente haciendo camino hasta tocar el punto dulce que le hizo soltar al rubio un gemido largo y necesitado.

El moreno sonrió apenas, sus verdes orbes completamente oscurecidas, la frente perlada de sudor y el ceño fruncido, muestra de su intensa concentración. Saco el dedo para volver a meterlo pero ahora acompañado de otro, abriendo y ensanchando las paredes que en poco tiempo lo recibirían. Con la otra mano, comenzó a masajearse el pene, mientras comenzaba a sentir los choques eléctricos del orgasmo viajando de sus testículos hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Curvo los dedos dentro de su amante, mientras acariciaba una y otra vez la próstata, haciendo que éste se follara contra sus dedos con desesperación.

-¡Ya, Harry! ¡Por favor!-sollozó.

Harry sonrió, mientras añadía un tercer dedo. Tenía que prepararle bien, ya que no quería dañarle. Draco tenía una linda polla de buen tamaño y grosor, pero Harry tenía un eje grueso y pesado, con una cabeza parecida a un durazno maduro. La boca de Draco se hacía agua cada vez que la veía completamente erecta, rezumando líquido por su cabeza como si el agujero estuviera llorando.

-Espera un poco, no seas impaciente. No quiero hacerte daño-

El corazón de Draco dio un brinco aún más frenético dentro de su pecho, mientras sentía miles de snitches revolotear en su vientre. Saberse cuidado por Harry era más de lo que podía esperar, y eso le llenaba de inmensa alegría. Estaba seguro de que el moreno no le amaba, que solamente era una mera manera de satisfacer sus ganas, de apagar en sus venas el intenso fuego de _lujuria_ y pasión que arrasaba todo a su paso como lava ardiente, y a pesar de que al rubio le causaba un profundo dolor en el pecho, pensaba que era mejor haberlo tenido aunque fuera una vez, que no haberle tenido nunca.

Él sabía que cuando la guerra terminara el moreno correría a los brazos de la comadrejilla, y el sería apartado de su lado, ni siquiera la opción de ser un amigo le quedaría, porque eso era de solo una vez, solo porque ambos necesitaban liberarse de tantas tensiones.

A su mente se amontonaron los recuerdos del inicio de su clandestina relación, y la manera tan difícil como había comenzado todo.

Encontrarse repentinamente a salvo en la mismísima guarida de la Orden del Fénix, cuando su padrino, por petición de sus padres, lo había puesto a salvo llevándolo consigo, había sido casi el apocalipsis. Muchos habían protestado, pero Severus Snape se había negado en redondo a seguir espiando para ellos si no le prometían su seguridad. Sus propios padres habían vendido su lealtad a Dumbledore con tal de que saliera completamente ileso de ello, y a pesar de que Draco grito, pataleo y se enfureció, se encontró de improviso sentado en una incómoda butaca ante la mirada del trío dorado y todo su séquito.

Desde entonces habían pasado seis meses. El tiempo se había ido arrastrando lentamente para todos, pero más para Draco, quien no había tenido ninguna noticia del paradero de sus padres, hasta este momento desaparecidos. Cientos de sangrientos escenarios rondaban por su mente, haciéndole imaginarse las mil y un maneras en que el Lord los habría descubierto, y las terribles consecuencias de ello.

La convivencia con el trío dorado no había dado mucho de sí al principio. La comadreja le odiaba y no paraba de hacérselo saber a la menor oportunidad, la sangre sucia pasaba de él y Potter… el solamente lo miraba. Lo que las dos terceras partes del trío hicieran no era de su incumbencia, pero Potter… él siempre había sido otra cosa. Nunca había sido capaz de sacarle los ojos de encima desde que lo vio por primera vez en Madame Malkin… y mucho menos después de que despreciara su amistad por irse con la comadreja pobretona.

Fue durante una de las primeras refriegas entre mortífagos y miembros de la Orden donde comenzaron a hablarse. Al principio todo era miradas de desconfianza y palabras cortantes, insultos soterrados y deseos de estrangular al contrario. Con el tiempo, mientras el horror iba cubriendo al mundo Mágico Inglés, las palabras fueron fluyendo y una especie de tregua se fue dando entre ambos, la cual desembocó en ese día, en que una serie de insultos, idénticos a los de antaño, la incertidumbre de no volver a ver a los suyos, y las masacres diarias llenaron la copa de su ira y se liaron a golpes en la habitación que había sido de Sirius, la que ambos compartían.

Los golpes dieron paso a los roces accidentales, descubriéndose ambos tan duros como una barra de hierro. Ese día solamente se restregaron uno contra el otro como animales, corriéndose en medio de jadeos y gemidos entrecortados. Cuando la realidad llego a sus mentes, se separaron tan rápido como si el otro quemara, y mientras Harry dejaba la habitación con rapidez, Draco se quedó por horas clavado mirando por la ventana, hasta que las farolas de la calle se encendieron para dar claridad en medio de la noche.

Después de ese día, se evitaban continuamente, escapando de la habitación en cuanto el otro ponía un pie en ella, bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione. Harry llegaba a dormir mucho después que él, asegurándose de que el rubio estuviera dormido, y solo así, el moreno se atrevía a dejarse caer en su cama, completamente vestido. Cuando Draco despertaba, éste ya no se encontraba en su habitación.

Y entonces sucedió.

Draco no podía dormir, por lo que jalando la toalla grabada con sus iniciales, salió de la habitación para darse un baño rápido. Y al volver, la imagen de un Harry Potter semi desnudo, con solamente los desgastados vaqueros resbalándose por sus estrechas caderas, mirándolo con los ojos oscuros, le recibió. La boca se le secó, las piernas le temblaron y de improviso, se encontró con los labios devorados por un ansioso y caliente hombre joven, las manos grandes y callosas acercándolo una desde la espalda y la otra apretando sus pálidas nalgas, la toalla en su cintura completamente olvidada en el suelo.

El moreno se sumergió en su boca, probando el dulce sabor de su saliva, mientras las manos del rubio se enredaban en su largo cabello azabache.

Una mordida en el muslo lo sacó de sus recuerdos, mientras sentía a Harry posicionando la cabeza de su pene contra la ahora dilatada entrada. Empujo la punta lentamente pero con firmeza, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, sus ojos nunca dejando los grises oscurecidos. Draco abrió la boca, buscando el tan necesitado aire mientras sentía como el enorme mástil de Harry lo penetraba hasta la empuñadura, llenándolo y haciéndolo sentir completo por primera vez en su vida. Harry se quedó quieto durante algunos segundos, permitiendo que el estrechísimo interior se acostumbrara, mientras jadeaba aire en un intento de no correrse.

Era tan diferente a hacerlo con una chica, pensó. La primera y única vez que lo había hecho fue completamente insatisfactoria. Cho había esperado tanto y al final, a pesar de que trato de disimularlo, la decepción cruzaba sus oscuros ojos. Para él fue bastante lamentable de hecho, pues recordaba las sensaciones que en ese momento le habían atravesado el cuerpo y ninguna de ellas había sido tan intensa y placentera como lo que ahora estaba sintiendo. Su pene estaba siendo prácticamente estrangulado por el interior de Draco, y tenía que concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa si no quería correrse en el preciso momento en que hiciera un movimiento.

El leve movimiento de caderas bajo su cuerpo lo trajo de vuelta, y mientras se inclinaba y capturaba los hinchados y enrojecidos labios del rubio, Harry pensó que jamás volvería a ver el sexo del mismo modo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente primero, retirándose hasta casi salir del interior del rubio, volviendo a clavarse contra él, haciendo chocar ambas pelvis con un sonido seco que se le antojo completamente sexual y envió cientos de choques eléctricos a su columna. Conforme el tiempo fue pasando, la fricción se fue haciendo insoportable, mientras ambos ahogaban sus gemidos en la boca del otro. Harry daba pequeños mordiscos y lamidas en la piel que tenía a su alcance, mientras Draco se mordía tanto los labios para no soltar las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua y que harían que Harry saliera corriendo aun sin haberse corrido.

Draco sintió el cosquilleo subir de sus bolas hacia arriba, haciendo un recorrido por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndole saber que estaba justo en el borde. Harry lo intuyó al escuchar el lloriqueo necesitado del rubio, tomando entre su mano grande y callosa el pálido pene cuya cabeza ahora comenzaba a verse púrpura y lloraba pre semen, bombeándolo arriba y abajo al ritmo de sus frenéticas estocadas. Entonces, luces de colores explotaron frente a sus párpados cerrados, mientras lanzaba un ronco rugido, sintiendo a su vez como el semen de Draco mojaba su mano, y su apretada entrada se cerraba en torno a su pene, estrangulándolo con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse un poco más. Se corrió tan largamente que pensó que duraba una eternidad, regando el interior de la rubia _serpiente_, impregnándolo de su semilla, dejándose caer después sobre el delgado y sudoroso cuerpo, resollando como si hubiese corrido un maratón, aunque estaba seguro que eso no hubiera sido ni la mitad de extenuante y placentero.

Rodeo el pálido cuerpo entre sus brazos, haciendo que apoyara su rubia cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras sentía el sueño invadiéndolo poco a poco. Antes de caer profundamente dormido, sintió la magia refrescando y limpiando su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y un pequeño beso sobre las rubias y empapadas hebras, se dejó ir a la inconsciencia, un único pensamiento flotando en su mente antes de que todo se volviera paz y seguridad.

No le importaría quedarse así para siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un chillido histérico lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió los ojos enfocándolos en la persona frente a él y la confusión reinó por algunos momentos en su cerebro. Frente a él, las dos partes restantes del trio dorado y la comadrejilla gritaban a todo pulmón.

Y entonces supo porque.

Harry se levantó de un salto, cubriéndose apenas con el edredón, sin dejar de mirar ora a ellos ora a él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron deliciosamente y la imagen de esas mismas mejillas sonrojadas y sudorosas por la pasión, le hicieron ponerse duro en segundos. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo y espero la andanada de insultos que comenzaba a salir de la boca de ambas comadrejas, mientras la sangre sucia los miraba de hito en hito, sin agregar ninguna palabra.

Harry comenzó a exasperarse, definitivamente, esa no era la manera de despertarse después de tan maravilloso polvo. Busco su ropa y comenzó a vestirse sin tener en cuenta los insultos y gritos que resonaban en la habitación. Cuando hubo terminado, ya completamente fastidiado, decidió que había tenido suficiente.

-¡Basta!-

Ambos pelirrojos callaron de pronto, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. Harry no era propenso a la ira, pero cuando se enojaba, la gente a su alrededor sabía que debía alejarse varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-Harry, ¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo Ginny.

Harry la mira sin saber que decir. Sabe que la ha lastimado, pero no encuentra en su interior lo suficiente para sentirse culpable. Miro a Draco durante lo que parecieron horas, y después se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguido por ambos Weasley completamente enfurecidos y una castaña curiosamente callada. Antes de salir del todo, Hermione clavo sus ojos castaños en los grises, sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de borrar algún pensamiento y salió definitivamente cerrando la puerta con un casi silencioso click.

Draco respiró pausadamente, llevando a sus pulmones todo el aire que podía, a fin de no caer en un ataque de ansiedad. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que terminaría debajo de Harry Potter… bueno, no exactamente así. Había pensado que de alguna manera ellos podrían terminar siendo, si no los grandes amigos, al menos conocidos que se toleraran por el bien común. Pero nunca se le habría pasado por la mente que el deseo que había estado hurgando en su vientre con tanta saña, finalmente sería saciado. O eso creyó él. Porque con solamente imaginar a Harry nuevamente sobre él, sintiendo sus músculos duros, su piel suave y su pene como un trozo de hierro contra sus muslos, le hacía nuevamente ponerse tan duro como una roca.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar las imágenes y los estúpidos pensamientos que comenzaban a enraizarse en su interior. Se sonrió amargamente, al darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído, al menos no hasta que tuvo en su interior al moreno: estaba jodida y absolutamente enamorado del Niño-que-vivió, y por supuesto, como no podría ser de otra manera, éste solamente lo había visto como un modo de sacarse el estrés de encima. Menudo fiasco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se tragó las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus pupilas. Sabía que no debía tener ninguna esperanza al respecto, pero después de las palabras de Harry antes de irse a luchar contra Voldemort, un rayo de esperanza había comenzado a iluminar su corazón.

Después de que los hubieran descubierto, Harry no había tenido casi oportunidad de acercársele, y el por supuesto no iba a andar detrás de él como una Hufflepuff de quince años. Le había costado mucho mantenerse alejado, sobre todo por las miradas que se lanzaban cada dos por tres. Sabía, porque el mismo lo sentía, que se estaba muriendo por repetir la experiencia. Solo que ahora, ninguna de las dos comadrejas lo dejaban a sol ni a sombra, pues habían estado prácticamente pegados a su culo durante todo este tiempo.

Finalmente, la última batalla había llegado repentinamente, tanto, que apenas pudieron intercambiar un par de miradas antes de que se lo llevaran a otro lugar, donde él no había podido acceder, pues seguían sin confiar en él.

Se desapareció junto a varios miembros de la orden, haciendo camino rumbo a la batalla. Fue lo más horrible que tuvo que ver en su vida, y sabía que las pesadillas que eso le provocaría no podría evitarlas nunca.

Entonces lo encontró. Corriendo hacia él, el cabello más alborotado que nunca, el rostro lleno de hollín y la ropa sucia y rota en varias partes. Sus ojos lo barrieron completamente de arriba hacia abajo, buscando signos de que estuviera herido. Espero hasta que estuvo cerca, pensando que en cualquier momento le increparía sobre sus acciones, pero se quedó de piedra cuando se lanzó a sus brazos, envolviéndolo con los suyos hasta que lo tuvo tan pegado a si mismo que no sabía dónde acababa él y terminaba el otro.

Los labios del moreno le devoraban con fruición, como un hambriento frente a un banquete. El oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle pero prefirió morir de asfixia antes que dejar de sentir esa lengua lamiéndolo de esa manera. Cuando los pulmones amenazaban con arder en llamas, Harry se separó, pegando su frente a la de Draco, jadeando por la falta de oxígeno pero con una pequeña sonrisa bailando tenuemente en sus labios.

-¿Por qué viniste?-

-¿Cómo?-parpadeo el rubio confundido.

-No quería que vinieras, no quería que estuvieras en peligro-

-Potter tonto-dijo Draco, tratando de disimular una tonta sonrisa-obviamente no iba a hacerte el mas mínimo caso, por si no lo recuerdas mis padres están aquí, además…-

-¿Además que?-

-Además no quiero quedar como un cobarde y creo necesitan toda la ayuda que sea posible-

-¿Es solo por eso Draco?-pregunto el moreno, ansioso.

Draco lo miro fijamente, sintiéndose nervioso. No sabía si era buena idea o no el decirle lo que sentía, pero con el peligro de muerte inminente cerca, sintió que tal vez esa era su única oportunidad.

-No, no es lo único-

-¿Entonces?-

-…-

-Dímelo, por favor-

Draco suspiró, diciéndose a sí mismo que de todas maneras no significaría nada, ya que no estaba seguro de salir con vida de esa batalla, y aunque eso fuera, ya no tenía a nadie quien le esperara, no había nadie en su futuro.

-Yo… yo te…-

-¡Harry!-

Ambos voltearon al final del pasillo, solo para encontrar a los dos Weasley menores y a Granger mirándolos fijamente.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer compañero-

Harry volteo a ver al rubio y, mirando a los ojos, su voz ardiendo de firmeza y seguridad, le dijo.

-Prométeme que saldrás con vida y me esperarás…-

-Harry…-

-Promételo… así yo también prometo volver…-

Draco lo miró con los ojos brillantes, sacudiendo la cabeza afirmativamente con fuerza.

-Promételo-

-Lo prometo- dijo, rodando los ojos.

Harry se lanzó una vez más a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca de su corazón con un fuerte abrazo, dejando un fugaz y tierno beso sobre sus labios antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados y con semblantes que iban desde el desprecio hasta el asco.

La espalda ancha y ligeramente encorvada de Harry Potter fue lo último que Draco vio durante mucho tiempo del mago del que se había enamorado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dos años después…_

Se arrebujo aún más en la fina túnica que tan precariamente le cubría, tratando de atajar en algo el frío casi glaciar que en esos momentos soplaba a su alrededor. Con manos temblorosas, recibió la bolsa con las pertenencias que le fueron requisadas cuando llego hacia casi dos años atrás. La abrió encontrando las cosas más amadas que llevaba consigo en esos momentos: una fotografía de sus padres, su varita, y un guardapelo que _él_ le había dado hacía tiempo. El anillo Malfoy continuaba en su dedo, pues a pesar de la pérdida de peso, el encantamiento que lo rodeaba no había permitido quitárselo ni al más capacitado auror.

Hizo una mueca al pensar que tendría que colocarse la ropa sobre la suciedad que cubría su piel, pero se sorprendió cuando lo introdujeron en una escueta y minúscula ducha, donde para su sorpresa había agua caliente. Sentir el agua cayendo sobre su piel desnuda le produjo una sensación de bienestar tal como hacia muchísimo que no lo sentía. De improviso, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo las dejo correr. Le hicieron recordar todo lo que había perdido. Sabía que algunas cosas merecían tener su justo castigo, pero otras… el costo había sido demasiado alto.

Flash back-

Apenas había terminado de caer el Señor Oscuro, el cuerpo de Harry cayó de rodillas, derrumbándose casi junto a él. Los Weasley y Granger en pleno corrieron hacia el con premura, tratando de auxiliarlo. El solamente había alcanzado a dar un par de pasos cuando sintió el golpe de un hechizo contra su espalda, mismo que lo lanzo contra la pared. Trato de incorporarse a pesar del dolor que sentía en el torso, seguramente un par de costillas se habían roto por el impacto, cuando escucho el grito de su madre, y por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver el haz de luz que se dirigía hacia él. El mismo que no dio en su blanco porque un cuerpo menudo y suave se había interpuesto.

Clavo sus ojos en los sorprendidos ojos azules que lo miraban con amor y adoración. El pequeño cuerpo de su madre se derrumbó contra él, mientras el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. No escucho los gritos de la gente, ni a su padre llamándolo con la voz angustiada. A su alrededor, las personas continuaban con su vida mientras que para él, la suya acababa de terminar. Se deslizo de rodillas hacia el suelo, acunando con suavidad el cuerpo de la mujer que había sido y siempre seria todo su mundo, la que lo había amado más allá de todo, y quien le había dado la oportunidad de vivir, no por primera ni segunda, sino por tercera vez. Sintió los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su padre a su alrededor, sujetándolo con fuerza. Quiso enterrarse entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo a las tormentas. Rodearse de su calor, del olor de su madre, de sus brazos amados, de su amor inmenso. Pero algo en su cerebro hizo clic, y de inmediato supo que ya jamás podría hacerlo.

Porque ya no era un niño, porque ya era imposible, porque su madre había muerto. Miro hacia el frente al mago que se había llevado la vida de su madre. Weasley.

Hubiera querido gritarle cientos de cosas, decirle que se cobrara con él, que no tenía por qué meter a su familia en peleas de adolescentes, pero nada de lo que dijera traería calor y vida al cuerpo que sujetaba entre sus brazos como una preciada joya. Ya nada se la devolvería.

Y de pronto, entre los gritos y exclamaciones a su alrededor, el mundo se oscureció de repente y no supo más.

Despertó en una fría celda, más solo que nunca y sintiéndose tan miserable como estaba seguro de que parecía. Se preguntó una y mil veces donde estaría Harry, porque no vendría a verlo, pero ninguna de sus preguntas seria contestada. Lo necesitaba, tanto como respirar, necesitaba su presencia en esos momentos, sabiendo que no podría continuar viviendo con el dolor que tenía dentro. Le necesitaba para que le diera un poco de consuelo, para que le dijera que no era su culpa que su madre hubiera muerto. No importaba si nunca volviera a verlo, si lo refundían en Azkaban de por vida, si le daban el beso, solamente quería verlo una vez más para decirle lo que llevaba en el pecho y que nunca le dijo por cobarde. Que lo amaba, que tal vez siempre lo había amado, desde que lo vio por primera vez, subido al pequeño escabel, cuando solo tenía once años.

Pero él nunca apareció.

Nunca durante esas dos semanas, las semanas más angustiosas y dolorosas de su vida.

Pero la persona que apareció una mañana en su puerta, el mismo día de su juicio, no era otra que la comadrejilla, quien llena de ira le insulto hasta que se cansó. Le grito que era su culpa el que su hermano estuviera enfrentando cargos por asesinato, aunque él nunca había querido herir a Narcissa, sino a él. De nada le estaba valiendo ser un Héroe de guerra, pues un asesinato era eso, un asesinato, sin importar quien fuera el ejecutor. Y en medio de todo, de la rabia, la ira y el odio que despotricaba contra él, le dio el que sería el tiro de gracia.

Le mostro la nota en el profeta donde estaban ambos, ella y Harry, anunciando su pronto compromiso y su próximo matrimonio.

Entonces todas las esperanzas de paz se habían muerto para él.

El mundo dejo de girar, y en su juicio apenas y participo. Para que, se dijo, si de todos modos no había nada para el afuera. Su padre había sido condenado al beso y el mismo perfilaba para ser condenado a cadena perpetua. Fin de la historia.

Frente a sus ojos desfilaron diferentes testigos, unos injuriando contra él, otros defendiéndolo, pero ninguno hacia nada por cambiar el resultado. Todo el mundo sabía que eso del juicio contra los Malfoy era solo un mero trámite, ambos habían sido sentenciados ya.

Fue conducido hacia la salida entre dos Aurores, los gritos angustiados de su padrino escuchándose por todo el recinto, su nombre dicho con desesperación por la única persona que aún lo amaba además de su padre. Al salir, sus ojos se toparon con los de Hermione Granger, quien lo miraba bastante contrariada. El solamente le dio una mirada rápida y volviendo a bajar la cabeza, siguió caminando hacia su destino.

Hermione Granger se estremeció ante la mirada muerta que el otrora orgulloso Draco Malfoy le dio, dejando entrever que cualquier cosa que tuviera dentro, acababa de morirse.

Mientras tanto, Draco fue trasladado a Azkaban junto a su padre, sentados ambos a un lado del otro en la barca, lo suficientemente cerca para hacerse compañía, pero lo bastante lejos como para solamente alcanzar a rozarse levemente los dedos de las manos.

Una semana después, conducían al mayor de los Malfoy hacia la Sala Mayor del Ministerio, donde le darían el beso. Un Auror que fue amigo del mayor se compadeció de ambos y les permitió darse una última mirada. El amor que había visto brillando en los ojos de su padre le había permitido sobrevivir durante esos dos años, seguro de que eso era lo que él hubiera querido, reunirse con la mujer que había amado durante toda su vida, y a la que amaría por toda la eternidad.

Sin duda, algo así le permitió seguir viviendo, más o menos, con la cordura intacta…

Fin de Flash Back-

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que las memorias se evaporaran como el agua que acariciaba su piel. Cerró los grifos y salió de la ducha, secándose con la sucia túnica, a falta de una toalla. Se cubrió con las prendas que le habían dado, reconociéndolas como propias, de una época pasada ya. Casi llora de nuevo al reconocer las finas telas, los hermosos acabados, confeccionados solamente para él, a pedidos de la hermosa y elegante Lady Malfoy, su madre. El amor acaricio su corazón una vez más, amor que se sentía en las prendas, seleccionadas específicamente para él.

Los pasos que dio hacia la salida le parecieron eternos, pero cuando finalmente se encontró detrás de las enormes puertas oscuras, la luz mortecina de la mañana le pareció lo más brillante que había visto en mucho tiempo. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando observo la figura vestida de negro parada en la distancia, la misma que se fue aclarando a cada paso que daba en su dirección. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente al reconocer la querida figura de su padrino, aunque la felicidad por verlo se opacó al darse cuenta de que estaba solo.

Camino con pasos titubeantes, hasta llegar a su lado. La mirada que el oscuro hombre le brindaba le apretó el corazón, haciéndole brotar nuevamente las lágrimas. Severus abrió sus brazos y pocos segundos después, Draco se hundió en el familiar refugio de su infancia. El hombre siempre había sido seco y poco demostrativo, pero con él, a quien consideraba como su propio hijo, el cariño había sido dado sin reservas. Era el único ser humano, además de Lily Evans, al que había amado y amaría por el resto de su vida.

Se sintió envolver por el sempiterno aroma a pociones que emanaba su ropa, el cual le trajo cientos de recuerdos, felices y no tanto, pero tan entrañables que pusieron un nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro sin que pudiera retenerlas. Se tragó el sollozo que quiso brotar por su boca, mientras sentía como Severus lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo. La sensación de seguridad lo envolvió de tal modo, que pensó que tal vez su vida no había terminado aún.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se aparecieron en la puerta de la vieja casa de la Calle de la Hilandera. El interior oscuro le dio la bienvenida, el olor a hierbas y encierro le acaricio la nariz, igual que cientos de veces antes. Se derrumbó contra el viejo y desvencijado sillón, sintiéndose tan cansado como si tuviera ochenta años y no los casi veinte que estaba por cumplir. Cerró los ojos durante un momento, suspirando suavemente, tratando de aclimatarse nuevamente a la libertad. Apenas escucho los pasos de su padrino dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, pero no le dio ninguna importancia.

Continuo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de poder decidir si quería quedarse ahí sentado todo el día, o quería moverse, o salir a dar un paseo. Nuevos sonidos de pasos y estaba seguro que su padrino comenzaría a hablar sobre su futuro. No creía que hubiera mucho en el horizonte, pero no le negaría al hombre el tratar de recomponer su vida. El sillón se hundió a su lado, pero no abrió los ojos, si no que espero a que Severus hablara, pero no fue la voz de Severus la que escucho, si no la que había estado anhelando desde hacía casi dos años.

-Hola Draco-

Sus ojos se abrieron en el acto, sorprendidos. El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, rebotando en su pecho como si fuera un tambor de guerra, agarrotándosele después cuando el dolor de la traición bajo de su cerebro, quemando todo a su paso. Se puso de pie de un salto, alejándose lo más posible del hombre que se había convertido en su más dolorosa pesadilla.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Potter?-casi gritó, las palabras casi escupidas con tanto desprecio que el moreno no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

-Draco…-Harry se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia él con la mano estirada, tratando de tocarlo, pero él fue más rápido y casi salto del otro lado de la espartana sala, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

-Te hice una pregunta Potter, ¿Qué Dementores quieres aquí?-dijo, jadeando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse lo mas ecuánime posible, tratando de no lanzarse contra él.

-Quiero…quiero hablar contigo, Draco-

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, así que te pido que te largues y nunca vuelvas-

-No-dijo Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza y avanzaba un par de pasos en su dirección-no me iré sin que me escuches… necesito que me escuches…-

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que necesites, Potter! ¡Lárgate ahora o no respondo de mi!-dijo, sacando la varita y apuntándolo con ella.

Harry no quiso seguir peleando, pues sabia que el rubio era demasiado terco para su propio bien, por lo que le arrebato la varita y lo petrifico, utilizando su magia sin varita. Draco cayo al suelo cuan largo era, duro como una roca y completamente silencioso, pero no era como si el rubio necesitara hablar, sus grises ojos eran tan expresivos que prácticamente estaba sintiendo como si lo hubiera apuñalado mil veces.

-Lo siento Draco, pero necesito que me escuches, y como sé que no lo vas a hacer por las buenas, tendré que tomar medidas- mientras hablaba lo iba depositando lentamente sobre el sillón.

Cuando lo hubo acomodado, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro frente a él, tratando de buscar las palabras precisas para poder hablarle y solucionar el enorme malentendido y sanar todo el dolor que le había sido inflingido. Suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguna frase seria suficiente para convencerle, por lo que, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, súbitamente tuvo una idea.

-No podre convencerte de mi verdad con ningún argumento, pero sé que si lo ves en mi mente, sabrás toda la verdad. Por favor, déjame mostrártelo, ¿Sí?-le des petrificó el área de la cabeza, tragando saliva al darse cuenta la manera en la que lo miraba, como si quisiera matarlo.

-¡Suéltame!-ladró el rubio.

-No hasta que primero me des tu palabra de mago de que me escucharas-

Draco respiró profundamente, llevando aire a sus pulmones, tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque fallando miserablemente. La sangre en sus venas le hervía como lava ardiente, y su genio vivo amenazaba con desbordarse, pero dentro de él, la mitad que era todo frío y calma y análisis y astucia, le dijo que escuchara pues tal vez valdría la pena. Asintió lentamente, sin despegar la mirada del otro, diciéndole con los ojos lo que su boca no podía, trabada por la rabia como estaba.

-Dilo-dijo Harry, quien le conocía y sabía mejor que nadie que tenía que decir las palabras exactas para no darle opción a que pudiera darle vuelta a la situación.

-Lo juro por mi magia-dijo con los dientes apretados, fulminándolo con la mirada por la osadía.

Harry elimino el encantamiento con algo de renuencia, mirándolo con detenimiento, la varita lista para defenderse en caso de que a la rubia _serpiente_ sacara los blancos colmillos y quisiera enterrárselos. El rubio le lanzo una fría mirada mientras caminaba hacia el sillón, dejándose caer en el, blandiendo la varita como si fuera una espada.

-¿Y bien? Di lo que tengas que decir para que puedas largarte de una vez-

-Draco… sé que no vas a creer nada de lo que te diga, por lo tanto la única salida que me queda es mostrarte las cosas desde mi perspectiva-

-¿Vas a dejar que te lea la mente?-

-Si es la única manera para que puedas ver lo que en realidad paso…-dijo, caminando hasta sentarse a un costado del rubio, aunque dejando algún espacio entre los dos.

Draco asintió lentamente sin dejar de verlo fijamente. Sin previo aviso, levanto la varita y lanzo el encantamiento.

-_Legeremens_-

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear un par de veces cuando Draco ya estaba navegando dentro de su mente, buscando en los recuerdos del chico lo que necesitaba saber con desesperación. Lo vio despertando tiempo después, completamente desorientado, paredes blancas y penetrante olor a pociones a su alrededor, varios kilos menos de los que ahora tenia en sus carnes. No se perdió la mirada de horror cuando Hermione comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado durante los seis meses que había estado en coma. Las lágrimas que brotaron de las hermosas esmeraldas que tanto amaba no podían ser fingidas, Draco quería creer que no, y la debilidad de sus músculos acentuaba la versión que decía que no había podido moverse libremente sino hasta después de un par de semanas mas tarde, cuando su magia se había encargado de sanar completamente a su debilitado cuerpo.

Lo vio moverse de aquí para allá, buscando entre conocidos, amigos y ex compañeros, alguna persona que pudiera ayudarle a abrir su caso nuevamente, que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar su testimonio y el de las personas que tan convenientemente habían sido excluidas, desesperado día tras día por encontrar una solución que le llevara a la liberación del que él decía y sentía ser el amor de su vida. Vio la ruptura definitiva con los Weasley cuando se entero de lo que los dos menores habían hecho, le había dolido, pero aunque comprendía que la familia a la que tanto había amado se iba poner en contra de Draco, al ponerlos a ambos en una balanza, el rubio había ganado sin dudar.

Meses de espera, de desvelos, de días sin comer, de tardes enterrado entre libros de leyes mágicas, de mañanas exhaustivas recorriendo el ministerio entre departamentos, de negociar una y otra vez con miembros deshonestos del Wizengamot hasta que un buen día, poco mas de un año después del encarcelamiento del rubio, con bastantes kilos y galeones menos, finalmente le dieron una fecha para la reapertura del caso. El siguiente mes se la pasó junto a Hermione, bendita ella, la única que no le abandono una vez más cuando mas la necesitaba, reuniendo pruebas y buscando respuestas para las probables preguntas que sabría que vendrían.

El juicio había sido exhaustivo. Los testigos que habían declarado anteriormente habían declarado de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, convenientemente preparados, habían echado por tierra todos los falsos testimonios y las mentiras dichas gracias al Veritaserum, y el testimonio de Lupin, McGonagall y su padrino Severus habían permitido que finalmente fuera liberado. La sentencia para su padre no le produjo ningún consuelo, pues él sabia que tarde o temprano éste seguiría a su madre allá a donde fuera, solo esperaba que ya estuvieran juntos.

Salió de la mente de Harry derrumbándose sobre el gastado y sucio parqué, sollozando por todo lo que había perdido, el dolor desgarrándole el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, el amor que había creído perdido cubriéndole el alma como un bálsamo, sanando y liberándola de su prisión de horror. Los ojos grises se habían clavado en las esmeraldas tan amadas, quedando el rubio sin aliento al observar en la brillante pátina el amor en todo su esplendor. Se arrojó a sus brazos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, enterrando su rostro en el acanelado cuello, aspirando el aroma que llevaba grabado en su mente, sintiendo el calor que le había sido negado durante tanto tiempo, y que le había dejado hambriento y necesitado.

-Sshh… ya, esta bien mi amor, todo va a estar bien-dijo el moreno, las propias lágrimas de alivio deslizándose por sus mejillas, sus brazos en torno a la disminuida figura, apretándola en su regazo como si quisiera meterlo dentro de su pecho.

-Lo siento…-sollozo Draco.

-No pasa nada mi amor, todo esta bien… ahora todo esta bien-

-Los asesinaron Harry… a ambos…-dijo entre sollozos que se iban haciendo mas fuertes.

-Lo sé… pero ahora ellos ya están juntos… y nosotros tenemos que seguir por ellos-

Draco siguió llorando por interminables minutos, mientras Harry continuaba acurrucándolo contra su cuerpo, deslizando su mano por su espalda, meciéndolo lentamente y con suavidad, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Al poco rato, Draco se calmo lo suficiente para que solamente algunos suspiros quebraran su tranquilidad. Cuando finalmente se hubo calmado del todo, se enderezó para mirar a la cara al hombre que se había convertido en su todo.

-¿Ahora que?-

-Ahora, tu y yo vamos a comenzar a vivir el resto de nuestras vidas… juntos-sonrió el moreno, acariciando el rubio cabello un poco opaco-ya no tengo que seguir escondiendo que te amo, que siempre te he amado y que siempre te amare-

Draco se salió de su regazo, mirándolo fijamente con los hinchados ojos entornados, una ligera mueca en sus labios enrojecidos.

-¿Y que pasara cuando todos te desprecien por estar conmigo, con un intento de mortífago fracasado? ¿Me seguirás amando Harry? ¿A pesar de todo?-

Harry lo miro fijamente, solo amor y ternura brillando en sus verdes ojos. Sabía que no sería fácil, que la gente nunca perdonaría los errores que la rubia _serpiente_ había cometido, pero también sabía, sin temor a equivocarse que ni uno de ellos habría sido tan valiente como para sacrificar su vida por a mor a su familia. Vio los grises ojos, suplicantes por una respuesta, y se imaginó su vida futura. Lo único que vio fue a su amado rubio a su lado, ambos felices a pesar de todo. Entonces lo supo, lo que siempre había querido. Lo acerco más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura, y sin ninguna duda clavo sus ojos en los preciosos grises que lo miraban expectantes.

-Lo único que siempre he querido es alguien a quien amar y que me ame, y lo he encontrado en ti. No me importa nada más, no quiero a nadie más, solo a ti. Siempre has sido tú, desde el principio, y siempre serás tú, pase lo que pase. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero dormir contigo, despertar contigo, envejecer contigo y si puedo, quiero morir contigo. Y si tengo la oportunidad de estar mas alla de esta vida, también la quiero contigo. Así que tú dices, ¿Seremos felices juntos, o infelices separados?-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Draco, dándose por vencido, sus grises ojos brillando como enormes estrellas llenas de amor.

-Sí, tu eres lo que _yo_ quiero-sonrió antes comerle los labios a besos.

Parado en el umbral, Severus Snape sonreía, mientras pensaba en lo felices que estarían sus queridos amigos, Lucius y Narcissa, al ver a su amado hijo ser finalmente feliz.

* * *

Bueno... despues de veintemil años... correciones y demas... aqui esta, espero no sea muy tedioso... pero no encontraba un buen cierre... lo siento... me extendí... *.*

Gracias mil por leer!... y espero que voten...


End file.
